


Can I get a second chance? Nishinoya x NB Reader(Oneshot)

by WolfPupReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Gen, Gentle Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPupReads/pseuds/WolfPupReads
Summary: Discord: Wolfpupcosplays#5497This is a story about a bad boy Nishinoya that asked for another chance after messing up with you. The characters are in high school then graduate later on.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	Can I get a second chance? Nishinoya x NB Reader(Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all details that are not canon should just be accepted as being a part of an alternate universe, thank you.

-Junior Year (High school)-

I was waiting outside the gymnasium with the volleyball club, getting my uniform checked before we went in for practice. As the team that went in for their inspection exited the gymnasium two boys came out of the locker room, the first person I got eye contact with was Nishinoya Yuu. I looked away quickly, remembering what all of my friends and even some of my teachers told me about Nishinoya.

The next day at school, I ran to the usual lunch table with my friends. They sit down after getting out of the lunch line. My friend Akari and I sit at the table and wait until the lunch line calms down to get our food. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Nishinoya walking towards my table. He's friends with Daichi and Tanaka, the two boys that sit at my table. Nishinoya says hi to Daichi and Tanaka and then turns to me and says "What's up?"A gentle smile arose on my face as I greeted him. "Hey," I turn to Akari and say "Let's go get our lunch, the line has gone down." I say as we stand and turn to walk away." Nishinoya stops me, "Hey um, can I get a hug? I've been feeling pretty down lately." I look at Akari, she shrugs, I look back at him and say " Sure, I guess," and hug him, when he lets go, I go to get my lunch. 

Akari elbows my arm, “So, you and the volleyball teams libero got something going on?” she teases. My face turns a bright shade of red as I say in a high-pitched tone “ No, absolutely not. I was told to stay away from him, so why would I-” Akari starts to laugh and ruffles my hair, grabbing her lunch tray, and moves down the line putting the food she wants on the orange plastic. “Relax Y/N, I’m only joking. I know you haven’t talked to Nishinoya until now.”

I sit back down at the lunch table, Nishinoya starts to talk. "Can I get your number?" he asks, making me stop eating. I pull out my phone and hand him mine as he gives me his, I type my name and my number then hand him his phone back. He then smirks at me and says "I bet you won't text back." I smile and say, "Yeah, you'd probably win that bet." Akari snickers along with Daichi and Tanaka. Throughout the rest of the lunch period, Nishinoya keeps flirting with me that I pretend to be oblivious, I finish my lunch and walk back to class with Akari, the boys following behind us.

As the school year went by I started to fall for Nishinoya, which ended terribly. Nishinoya turned out to be pretty popular with girls and wasn't shy about it. I found out from Daichi and Tanaka that Nishinoya was seeing another girl while he was seeing me at the same time, that tore me apart, so I cut off my contact with him and avoided him for the rest of the school year.

-Senior Year-  
It's my senior year and I am sitting in the gym with Daichi and Tanaka. Tanaka looks at me and says, "I got a text from Nishinoya. Y/N he wants to talk to you" I look over at Tanaka and say, " Sure, whatever. It's fine with me." A few minutes later, Nishinoya walks into the gym and pulls me away from the others. " I want to apologize for what I did last year." I nod my head and hum, "Mhm." He looks me dead in my eyes and says, "Can I please have another chance? I'm sorry for what I did. I know that I hurt you, but, I want to prove to you that I am not that way anymore." I couldn’t forgive him immediately. It took roughly three months for me to allow him into my life and possibly give him a second chance.

Every day at school I didn’t interact with Nishinoya, when he would come to sit at my lunch table I would be cordial and say hello to him, however, I would not join in the conversations the guys would have. After school, I would pass by Nishinoya on the way to volleyball practice. Sometimes I would have to go to the boys’ gym next door and ask the guys for help with getting our equipment set up and put back, but I would always ask Asahi, Daichi, Sugawara, or any of the other guys except for Nishinoya. I started to notice that me avoiding him would start to aggravate him and one day he had enough.

As I walked past the guys’ meeting room, I was slammed against the wall. Soon enough I was getting yelled at “What’s your problem, why are you avoiding me?!” he shouts, I avert my eyes from his and look at the ground. “ Look at me, talk to me- do something just… acknowledge my presence,” he says, his tone getting softer, backing away from me. I see his feet take a few steps back, I look up and see him leaning against the railing. I take a step towards him and softly speak up. “ I know you apologized for what you did, but it still hurts me and I can’t forgive you. Not yet at least.”

He turns around to look at me, a look of fear and regrets on his face. I can only keep eye contact with him for a moment before I look down, watching the other students pass by the building going to their meetings and practices. A lump begins to form in my throat, I swallow hard as tears begin to sting my eyes. I feel Nishinoya's hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, he seems to have a hard time trying to find the right words, and all he can say is "I didn't mean to"

As soon as I heard those words, I snapped, "You didn't mean to." I say pushing his hand off of me. "You didn't mean to, so you're telling me that you didn't mean to lead me on to believe that you were interested in me and wanted to be in a relationship with me but you still were flirting with other girls and messing around at the same time!?" I begin to raise my voice, choking on my words through sobs, the meeting room door for the boys’ team opens, and Daichi walks out to see what all the yelling is about?

"Hey, what's going on-" Daichi doesn't even finish his sentence before seeing me sobbing falling to my knees. Daichi runs over, hugging me close to my chest as I continue to yell at Nishinoya. "You cannot tell me you didn't mean to do that when you would talk to me every day, drive me home after practice and tell me you wanted to have me all to yourself!" I stop there and complete breakdown. Daichi holds me tighter, rocking side to side in an attempt to calm me down. Nishinoya stays silent. The other boys from the volleyball team come out of the room to see what's going on.

"Hey, can you stand?" Daichi asks in a soft tone, standing with me bringing me into the meeting room, sitting me down, and giving me some water. Daichi turns to Nishinoya who is standing in the doorway, in a stern tone he says "You should go home, Noya." The boys look at Nishinoya, slowly piecing together what happened. Nishinoya steps forward.

"Come on guys, I made one mistake, I'm human I make mistakes-we all do, right Tanaka?!" Nishinoya pipes up looking to his friend for backup. Tanaka, leaning against the wall next to me says "Yeah, you made a mistake, but you chose to continue adding Y/N to your list of people to toy with, instead of stopping with the first person, and sticking with the person who actually saw the good in you instead of what people label you as and say about you." Nishinoya puffs up his chest and leaves the meeting room, slamming the door behind him.

For the next few months of the school year, I haven't seen Nishinoya at all. I didn't pass him in the hallway on my way to class, he didn't come to the lunch table, I didn't even see him at volleyball practice. I asked the guys about him, Daichi and Tanaka said he's still at school, but he stays out of my way to avoid further conflict. On Friday afternoon, my volleyball practice was canceled, due to the coach being sick, however, the boys still had practice. I sat on the steps outside of the boys' gym and waited for Nishinoya to show up for practice and soon enough, he showed up.

I stand as I see the spiky-haired boy walking up the path, as soon as he noticed me he froze. I gave him a small gentle smile, "Hi, um can we talk?" I ask softly. He scratches the back of his neck, "Sure," he says sitting next to me. Before he can begin his sentence I interrupt "Don't say anything, I just want you to listen first." He nods, signaling me to continue. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to make your friends and teammates go against you like that. I just snapped. I really didn't want to embarrass you, I cannot put into words how sorry I am." he chuckles.

"Don't apologize, the guys and I are totally fine, honestly." He reassures me, then he continues "I was the one in the wrong, leading you on, playing with your emotions like that was absolutely the worst thing I could do. I can't just apologize with words, I'm going to make it up to you, I promise you that." He states, standing, opening the gym door to reveal a big banner decorated with volleyballs and other drawings obviously done by himself and Hinata, being held up by Daichi and Tanaka that says ' I'd be set if you went to the Spring formal with me?' I froze in place, after a few seconds I looked at Nishinoya with a big grin on my face and said "Yes, absolutely" hugging him as Hinata Sugawara and Yamaguchi set off the mini party poppers and cheered.

I stayed to watch the guys practice, sitting on the bench next to coach Ukai, taking a photo of the banner in front of me texting the photo to Akari, who sadly moved away during the summer. Not even a minute later I get a text back from her saying ‘I KNEW IT! I’m so happy for you babes. Have fun, send me lots of photos!’ I smile widely and reply with an ‘I promise’, putting my phone in my bag and continue to watch the guys practice.

-1 year later-  
It's been a year since I said yes to going out with Nishinoya again. We both have graduated from high school. As I see his car pull up into the driveway, I open the front door and unlock the screen door for him to come in, and go to get my purse from my room. I hear the front door open and walk back into the living room, "Hey Noya," I smile, he says, " You know, it's rude to leave me at the front door." he smirks, pulling a bouquet and my favorite candy from behind his back, handing them to me. I blush and begin to smile widely, "Noya," he chuckles, "Happy one year baby."

Nishinoya took me out to my favorite restaurant, after we ate, we went to a clothing store, and he bought me a new pair of sneakers. After we bought the sneakers, we went to his place. We sat on the couch, turned on a movie, and got all cuddled up. Halfway through the movie, Nishinoya tilted my chin up to make me look at him, pulled me close, and began to kiss me softly. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself onto his lap. He wraps his arms around me and stands up, saying into the kiss. "Let's take this to the bedroom," and begins to walk to the bedroom opening the door with his foot, walking in, then closing with his foot, not breaking the kiss.

He lays me down on the bed and begins kissing down my body, saying, "Damn, you are so sexy," causing me to bite my lip. I started to run my fingers through his short brown locks as he kissed lower and lower down my body, causing me to moan softly. "Noya," I moan softly, causing him to look up at me, "Yes?" he says. I grab him by his shirt and flip us over, taking his shirt off, beginning to kiss his neck. I go down, tug on his jeans, looking up at him. He smiles and takes his trousers and pants off. I grab his member and slowly start stroking him, causing a low moan to escape his lips, teasingly... I lick the tip and smirk as he lets his head fall back, grabbing my hair. Putting his cock in my mouth and begin to teasingly bob my head up and down.

Nishinoya begins to moan louder; the further down my head goes, or the faster I move my head. " Fuck, Y/N," he growls, pushing my head down further, causing me to choke and gag slightly, making him chuckle, "That's right, baby, choke on this fat cock for me." He moaned then flipped us over, making him on top again. He went to unbuckle my pants and looked up at me before asking, "Can I take your clothes off?" I nod my head and let him strip off my clothes, kissing me while doing so, letting his hands roam my body, then starting to travel down to my lower area starting to tease me, my breath hitched, "Nishinoya, fuck." He smirks.

"Damn, you are so turned on, aren't you?" he chuckles as I start to take smaller quicker breaths, he increases his speed bringing me to the edge of climax, "N-Noya, I'm about to," I stutter, then he stops. "No, not yet, he says then kisses me. He reaches over to his bedside table, goes in the drawer, pulls out a condom. He looks up at me and says "Are you sure, you're okay with me doing this?" I smile and cup his face in my hands, "I wouldn't have it with anyone else Noya." I reassure him. He opens the shiny wrapper and pulls the condom onto his long, erect member. Gently pushing me down onto the bed, positioning himself over me, "Ready?" he asks, I nod my head and repeat his question back to him as an answer.

He slowly but carefully pushes himself inside slightly then stops moving, "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" he asks, "It hurts a little, just give me a minute," I say quietly. He nods and begins peppering my face and neck with butterfly kisses, softly saying sweet nothings until I give him the cue to move. " Okay, I'm okay now, you can move," I say, he nods his head and begins to slowly push in a bit more, I wince slightly but tell him it's okay to keep going. He pushes in, "I'm not going to move; I'm going to give your body a minute to adjust." he says and kisses me passionately again. After another minute I tell him to begin moving.

Nishinoya begins to make small slow thrusts: I wrap my arms around his neck, a few thrusts later, I begin to moan, and my hips start to move on their own. "Nishinoya," I whined, wrapping my legs around his waist, begging him to move faster. He smirked, put himself up in a push-up-like position, and started to thrust at a very fast pace. This made me gasp, and my eyes shut tight. I pulled Nishinoya in and kissed him passionately; I ran my nails down his back, causing him to growl and bite my neck. " FUCK" he growls into the kiss. He stops thrusting and asks, "Can we change the position? Can you flip over, face down ass up," he says panting.

I nod my head and go into the position he asked me to do, He slides himself back in and begins to thrust at a slow pace, slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts beginning to hit a sweet spot, making me cry out his name loudly. "Nishinoya, oh fuck!" he smiles, grabbing my waist. "That's right. Scream for me. I want you to let the whole neighborhood know who's making you feel this good." he says, leaning down next to my ear; as his thrusts began to become sloppy. "Oh fuck babe, I'm about to cum." he says in a shaky voice. I arch my back higher, making his thrusts deeper. Nishinoya began to thrust faster, "I'm going to cum," I squeak, "Me too, baby. Cum with me," he says as he makes single deep thrusts, cumming into the condom. My body begins to shake as I cum all over him, losing my voice only for small quiet squeaks to escape.

Nishinoya pulls out, taking off the condom, tying it up, and discarding it along with the wrapper into the trash. He goes into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth he grabbed from the wrack and began to clean me up. Panting, he leaves small kisses down my back. He goes back into the bathroom and wrings the washcloth dry, then tossing it into the laundry bin. Laying down next to me in bed and pulling the sheets and blankets over us, pulling me close, kissing me on the forehead. "I love you so much babe, thank you for giving me a second chance. You're the best thing to have ever happened to me.” He smiles; I smile back and reply, "I love you too Noya” Nuzzling my head into his neck, drifting off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
